1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retaining brackets for use in electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to brackets for retaining circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are generally sensitive to shock and vibration. Inevitably, computer systems are shipped to an end-user and, during this shipment, the computer systems are exposed to substantial shock and vibration. This shock and vibration can cause the computer system to fail.
FIG. 1 is a side plan view of a computer system 10 having a circuit board 12 attached to a mother board 14 in accordance with the prior art. As shown FIG. 1, mother board 14 included a socket 16, and circuit board 12 fit into socket 16 in a well known manner. Of importance, use of socket 16 allowed circuit board 12 to be readily removed from mother board 14 for replacement or repair.
To remove circuit board 12, retaining clips 18, which were pivotably attached to circuit board 12, were moved from a lock position L to an unlocked position U (indicated in dashed lines). This caused retaining clips 18 to become disengaged from locking beams 20. Circuit board 12 was then slid from socket 16 and removed from mother board 14.
Disadvantageously, shock and vibration, e.g., during transportation, sometimes caused retaining clips 18 to become shook loose. Once loose, retaining clips 18 became disengage from locking beams 20 and circuit board 12 was free to move. Undesirably, circuit board 12 slid out of socket 16 as indicated by arrow 22 causing failure of computer system 10.
Even if retaining clips 18 were not shook loose, shock and vibration, e.g., during transportation, caused mother board 14 to bend and move away from circuit board 12 as indicated by arrow 24. Again, circuit board 12 undesirably slid out of socket 16 causing failure of computer system 10.
In any event, decoupling of circuit board 12 from socket 16 caused failure of computer system 10. However, to maintain customer satisfaction and to minimize service cost associated with computer system 10, is important to prevent failure of computer system 10.